


Iguales

by Merodeador1



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merodeador1/pseuds/Merodeador1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill ha nacido bajo el resguardo de una familia con poder, con el rey y la reina de Sehred como padres, con un futuro prometedor, repleto de sirvientes y esclavos, repleto de poder y felicidad.<br/>A la edad de doce años, él ya sabía que los esclavos eran seres inferiores a los que no debía tener en consideración, y que todos los sirvientes estaban a su disposición. Él sabía lo que quería ser cuando creciera, él sería un gran guerrero para que su pueblo se sintiera orgulloso, a la edad de doce años, todo lo que sabía se lo habían enseñado desde que nació; que era superior, y que debía sentirse orgulloso de serlo.<br/>Tom... Tom solo era un esclavo. Un niño de doce años que nació en una familia de esclavos, y... esperen, ¿Tom estaba escapando?<br/>***<br/>Esta es la historia del príncipe Bill, y el esclavo Tom, de como un pequeño encuentro a la edad de doce años puede cambiar tantas cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Imposible.  
Era completamente imposible para Roft, un guardia perteneciente al reino de Sehred, encontrar al único heredero del reino, el príncipe Bill Kaulitz, en medio de la zona más comercial del reino y entre tantas personas, solo en la privacidad de su mente, Roft podía afirmar la admiración que sentía por el pequeño de doce años.  
Bill Kaulitz era, sinceramente, lo que todo niño —y adulto— quería ser, era el único hijo del rey Patrick y de la reina Clarisse, era el príncipe heredero al trono y por si eso fuese poco, Bill, a la corta edad de doce años era considerado un prodigio. Tenía talento con la espada, era ágil y extremadamente inteligente.  
Por eso hasta Roft sabía cuan imposible era la tarea de buscar al príncipe cuando no quería ser encontrado, pero como no quería que la furia de su rey cayese sobre él, Roft siguió buscando.  
Cerca de allí, escondido entre unos viejos sacos de tierra, Bill observó a su vigilante alejarse de su escondite, y sonrió. Bill se levantó aseando desinteresadamente los ropajes que portaba y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna meta fija, solo buscando algo con lo que pasar el aburrimiento que le daban las repetidas lecciones de etiqueta.  
Se detuvo en seco cuando algo golpeo su costado y se giró curioso, su rostro se desfiguró en la rabia al ver a una mujer con ropas raídas y desgastadas, llevando en sus tobillos un par de argollas unidas por una gruesa cadena. Esclava, ella era una esclava, y no solo se había atrevido a poner sus sucias e inferiores manos sobre la piel del príncipe sino que, también, lo había golpeado.  
—¿quién es tu amo? —preguntó Bill con enojo en su voz, la mujer ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo—, ¿entiendes lo que te digo o eres tonta? ¿Siquiera sabes con quien estás hablando? —preguntó.  
Bill no podía caber en su enojo, ahora completamente seguro de que su padre tenía razón en decir que los esclavos eran inferiores y retrasados, Bill podía comprobarlo al ver que la mujer ni siquiera abría la boca para disculparse. Los esclavos, según su padre, eran peor que animales y necesitaban ser amaestrados para que aprendieran que el único propósito en sus vidas era servir a sus amos.  
La única razón por la que sus vidas eran permitidas en el reino era por compasión, pero los esclavos pagaban la generosidad de sus amos con actos de rebeldía o como en este caso, de estupidez. Por eso, creía Bill, una buena enseñanza era necesaria.  
Bill no podía comprender porque no recibía una simple disculpa, pues aunque los esclavos fueran unos estúpidos, una disculpa era algo fácil de decir.  
—¿Quién es el dueño de esta mujer? —preguntó a voz de grito mientras miraba a su alrededor, la mujer se encogió sobre sí misma.  
—Esa mujer es mía, ¿qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó un hombre gordo y sudoroso acercándose a Bill—. Oh, príncipe Bill, lo lamento, no lo reconocí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —El hombre se puso en modo vendedor.  
—Esta mujer se ha atrevido a golpearme —dijo con voz seria—, espero que reciba el castigo que merece, y por favor, enséñale modales a tus esclavos. —A pesar de decir algo tan simple como un ‘por favor’, ambos —Bill y el hombre gordo— sabían que no era una petición, era un mandato.  
—Sí, mi señor, como usted ordene —murmuró el hombre asintiendo.  
Bill simplemente meneó la cabeza con desagrado en la mirada, y se alejó ignorando que a sus espaldas, la mujer recibía una paliza por ocasionar la humillación de su amo.  
***  
Un esclavo se había escapado, era un rumor que corría por toda la zona comercial, algunos decían haberlo visto y otros, que sería atrapado antes de que el día finalizase. La noticia no perturbo la tarde de ninguna persona, todos inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos como para tomar atención a un rumor tan insignificante como el mismo esclavo que había escapado.  
Entre las callejuelas de la zona menos acaudalada del reino, un pequeño de doce años corría de los guardias que lo perseguían, su nombre era Tom, y corría porque minutos antes había escapado de la casa de refugio para esclavos, que de refugio tenía solo el nombre. Era, de forma simple, una tienda de esclavos con la particularidad de que solo admitían a niños y adolescentes.  
El rumor se había extendido curiosamente rápido, considerando la actitud negativa de los ciudadanos para con un rumor tan banal.  
Tom, el esclavo fugitivo, corría por entre callejuelas y casas para tratar de perder a los guardias que pisaban sus talones pero no la tenía fácil, para nada fácil considerando que las únicas veces que había dejado el hogar de acogida había sido para ver a posibles compradores, en todo momento acompañado por una de las dueñas del hogar. No conocía las calles del reino así que fue normal verse de frente a un callejón sin salida a solo minutos de dejar la peor parte de su vida, y decidido en no volver, analizo sus posibilidades.  
En la pared, casi invisible e insignificante a los ojos de quien no posee una imaginación detallada se encontraba una tabla, una simple tabla que sobresalía apenas unos centímetros en la pared frente a Tom, y lo que para cualquiera sería algo insignificante, para él era una pequeña señal de que al final, algo podría salir bien.  
Se impulsó con rapidez al escuchar los acelerados pasos de los guardias a segundos de llegar al callejón, se aferró con fuerza a los diez centímetros de tabla y planto sus pies en la pared del costado, se impulsó nuevamente, esta vez gracias a la ayuda de la pared lateral y fue impulsándose sucesivamente, usando todas sus fuerzas para aferrarse en los desiguales que había en cada pared, y en cosa de segundos se vio sobre el tejado. Desde arriba podía ver con claridad los rostros confusos y desconcertados de los guardias al notar que el callejón estaba vacío.  
—¿Escapando de los guardias? —Se escuchó una voz detrás de Tom. Temiendo que hubiera sido encontrado por algún funcionario del reino, Tom se giró con lentitud topándose de frente con un niño de su edad.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Tom en respuesta.  
—Bill.  
Tom asintió con desconfianza—. Yo soy Tom. ¿Me vas a entregar, Bill?  
—Lo haré cuando me atrapen a mí —afirmó Bill asomando se cabeza por el filo del tejado—, ¿ves a ese solitario hombre acercándose al montón de guardias? —Tom asintió—, él es quien me persigue —comenzó a caminar—. ¿Vienes? Conozco un lugar donde podremos escondernos por mucho tiempo, hasta que se aburran de buscarnos.  
Tom sopeso sus ideas, podría intentar seguir solo y correr el riesgo de ser atrapado o podría seguir a este desconocido fugitivo y correr el riesgo de ser atrapados… dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿no? Y Tom se decidió, con desinterés y un vago gesto, a seguir a Bill.  
Subieron algunas escaleras, escalaron unos cuantos muros, caminaron otros metros y luego de unos cuantos minutos habían llegado a uno de los tejados más altos de Sehred, desde donde se podía apreciar una vista ejemplar, casi pareciera que la ciudad tenía algo bueno que aportar.  
—Así que… —comenzó Bill sentándose sobre el suelo—. ¿Por qué te estaban persiguiendo? ¿Robo, asesinato, molestaste a algún noble?  
—Me escape del hogar de esclavo —confesó, y con la vista pegada en el suelo se perdió la mueca de desagrado que se apoderó del rostro de su acompañante—. Solo… solo quiero libertad.  
—Los esclavos no tienen deseos, no pueden tener deseos —desestimó Bill como si el simple pensamiento de eso le hubiera dado una enfermedad estomacal.  
—Eso es estúpido, ¿no crees? —preguntó Tom alzando la cabeza para fijar su mirada en los ojos del Bill, quien decidió ignorar la irrespetuosidad grave que se estaba cometiendo en ese momento con el fin de entender lo que Tom intentaba explicar—. Somos personas, como tú o cualquier otra.  
—Dices que has escapado del refugio… allí tenías para comer, donde dormir… y los nobles también mantienen a sus esclavos, ¿por qué querrías escapar?  
Tom comenzó a reír con burla mientras tomaba asiento sobre el suelo, junto a Bill—. Ya te lo dije, somos personas, tenemos sentimientos y deseos, ansiamos la posibilidad de negar lo que no queremos, de elegir nuestro propio destino, pero no podemos. Los nobles no ayudan, los nobles destruyen… a ellos les gusta negar nuestra humanidad porque desean obtener poder con tantas ansias que necesitan a alguien que sea inferior.  
—Pero… los esclavos son inferiores —dijo Bill con la mirada fija en el reino, en su reino con sus ciudadanos riendo desinteresados, con sus nobles caminando como si fueran intocables, con sus esclavos caminando con la mirada baja y encogidos sobre sí mismos. Bill frunció el ceño, si bien seguía creyendo que los esclavos eran inferiores y retrasados, este curioso personaje —para nada retrasado ni inferior— se había introducido recientemente en su vida hasta dejar sembradas dos pequeñas semillas llamadas duda y curiosidad.  
—¿Según quién? ¿El rey? —Tom preguntó con voz irritada—. Él no es un esclavo, no sabe cómo se siente que te quiten todo, no tener la oportunidad de decir no… ¡ellos no saben lo que se siente no poder ayudar a alguien cuando es apaleado hasta morir! —gritó levantándose, sus puños se apretaron con rabia e impotencia—. Nosotros no somos inferiores, ellos nos hacen serlo, nos niegan educación, nos niegan una vida digna —dijo intentando tranquilizarse.  
—¿A quién…? —Bill no puede terminar la pregunta, pero fue completamente entendible.  
—Mi madre…—habló Tom en voz apenas audible—. Hace… hace un par de horas, su amo la golpeo porque ella le negó… porque ella se nego a tener sexo con él, estando yo presente —Tom comenzó a llorar—. Él la golpeo hasta que dejo de respirar, la golpeo mientras yo estaba mirando… y la golpeo con tanto asco… ¡Solo por negarse a tener sexo!  
—No… no entiendo mucho del sexo, pero… pero sé que no es algo que se deba forzar, y como el asesinato, es algo que no está permitido —murmuró Bill asombrado—. Los esclavos no gozan de ningún privilegio. Muchos son asesinados y forzados, todo el tiempo —añadió cerrando los ojos—. Lo-  
—No te disculpes, por favor —murmuró Tom frotando sus mejillas.  
Bill asintió—. En ese caso, te ayudaré a escapar de aquí, ¿tienes dónde ir?  
—Sé de un refugio para esclavos, uno de verdad —respondió tranquilizándose—. Es como una leyenda para nosotros, una ciudad solo para esclavos que han logrado escapar de las garras de sus amos…  
—Perfecto —dijo Bill—, ya tengo un buen plan, volveré —prometió levantándose—. ¡No te muevas de aquí!  
***  
Tiempos después, cuando el sol había comenzado a descender y las esperanzas de Tom comenzaban a acabarse, Bill asomó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y una gran mochila al hombro.  
—¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo? —preguntó Tom interesado.  
La sonrisa de Bill no disminuyo mientras le tendía la mochila a Tom—. He empacado algunas cosas que creí necesarias para cruzar el busque que se extiende alrededor de Sehred… también empaque comida para dos semanas, varias cantimploras de agua, y otras cosas que posiblemente necesites ocupar.  
—Yo… gracias —dijo Tom con evidente admiración.  
—No te preocupes —desestimó Bill con un gesto vago—, solo recuerda venir a visitarme en alguna oportunidad, cuando en vez de esclavo seas un reconocido noble —bromeó.  
—Espero que nos veamos algún día —asintió Tom comenzando a buscar la salida con la mirada, pero era inútil, todo lo que veía eran los altos muros que rodeaban todo el extenso reino—. Espera, ¿no hay salida?  
Bill comenzó a reír—. Hay cuatro puertas en los cuatro puntos cardinales, no son tan altas como los muros y tienes muchas edificaciones obstaculizando tu vista. Ven, yo te ayudaré a salir, ¿no me digas que pensaste que los guardias te dejarían pasar así como vas vestido? —preguntó con burla mientras examinaba la sucia camiseta que Tom portaba, era enorme, estaba desgastada y llena de agujeros.  
—¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó Tom mirando sus pantalones perfectamente blancos—. Ayer nos entregaron ropa nueva.  
—¿Y la camiseta? —preguntó Bill comenzando a caminar mientras que examinaba las obvias diferencias entre las dos prendas que Tom vestía—. ¿De dónde sacan la ropa?  
—Solo alcancé a agarrar el pantalón —explicó Tom alzando los hombros—, te dije que ser un esclavo apestaba. La ropa… creo que son ‘donaciones’ que los nobles hacen una vez al año cuando su conciencia se los pide para estar tranquilos.  
Repitieron el mismo procedimiento que cuando subieron y para cuando el sol estaba completamente oculto, ambos llegaron a una de las puertas donde cuatro guardias vigilaban con seriedad la entrada y salida de los comerciantes.  
—Déjame hacer mi magia —murmuró con un guiño de diversión—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Un esclavo escapo! —Tom abrió grande los ojos, aterrado. Los guardias se acercan alarmados, y Bill vuelve a gritar—. ¡En cuanto me vio, corrió hacía allá! —exclamó señalando el lado contrario del que estaba escondido Tom, y tres de los cuatro guardias corrieron en esa dirección, mientras que uno de ellos se quedó custodiando la puerta. Bill lo miró seriamente—. Debes guardar silencio —ordenó con voz de mandó, una voz digna de un futuro rey, el guardia, que recibía el nombre de Pette, abrió los ojos asombrado mientras veía a Bill hacer un gesto hacía un costado, y en silencio, Tom salió de la oscuridad.  
Él se acercó a Bill y lo abrazo sorpresivamente—. Gracias, en serio, jamás lo olvidaré.  
Pette vio al esclavo abrazarse a su príncipe y aferró una mano a su espada, listo para cuando el futuro rey le ordenará matar al atrevido que se atrevió tocarlo, pero en vez de eso, los brazos de Bill rodearon el cuerpo que se le arrimaba.  
—No te esfuerces tanto —rio Tom al ver el evidente desagrado con el que Bill intentaba devolverle el abrazo—. Apreció que hicieras todo eso.  
Bill asintió y lo vio alejarse en silencio, luego, cuando Tom se hallaba fuera de su vista, se volvió hacia Pette con la sonrisa perdida, y un semblante serio—. Recuerda, no debes decir nada.  
Y Bill comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, dejando a Pette completamente en blanco.  
Horas después los guardias regresaron a la puerta reclamando no haber encontrado al esclavo fugitivo. Pette, como le fue ordenado, se mantuvo en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Bill asintió y lo vio alejarse en silencio, luego, cuando Tom se hallaba fuera de su vista, se volvió hacia Pette con la sonrisa perdida, y un semblante serio—. Recuerda, no debes decir nada.  
Y Bill comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, dejando a Pette completamente en blanco.   
Horas después los guardias regresaron a la puerta reclamando no haber encontrado al esclavo fugitivo. Pette, como le fue ordenado, se mantuvo en silencio.  
***  
Bill comenzó a caminar con un solo pensamiento en la mente, el lugar de comercio. Habiendo perdido al guardia que le perseguía ese día, se escabulló detrás de una rustica cabaña y robó una camiseta ancha y un enorme pantalón, luego, dentro de la oscuridad de un callejón se desvistió y con rapidez se disfrazó de aldeano, lo último que hizo antes de perderse entre la multitud bulliciosa que visitaba las tiendas fue despeinar su cabello.  
Llevaba alrededor de una hora deambulando cuando lo escucho, un pequeño llanto proveniente de su derecha, alarmado se dirigió con rapidez y al llegar se detuvo en seco, una niña, una pequeña niña estaba sentada sobre el suelo, apoyaba la espalda contra una tienda aglomerada de gente mientras su cabeza se escondía entre sus rodillas y sus lágrimas morían al caer por sus mejillas, las personas a su alrededor pasaban por su lado como si fuera la peste, Bill se acercó confundido, hasta poder notar las cadenas que se aferraban a los tobillos de la niña.  
Tratando de llevar a cabo un pequeño experimento se acercó a una mujer que le había lanzado una rápida mirada a la niña antes de apresurar el paso.  
—Disculpe, señorita —habló con respeto—. ¿Podría decirme por qué todos ignoran a la niña que está llorando? —preguntó haciendo su mejor rostro de inocencia.  
—Oh, pequeño —murmuró la mujer con ternura—, no le prestes atención, solo es una esclava. No me extrañaría que estuviese enferma, quizá tiene peste —confesó haciendo una mueca.   
—Gracias —respondió Bill con voz cortante, haciendo que el rostro de la mujer se hiciera para atrás, asombrada por el evidente cambio. Se alejó para preguntarle a otra persona.   
—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! —habló el anciano alzando un dedo de forma dramática—. Debes aprender desde ahora que los esclavos son como los perros callejeros, muestran su verdadero rostro cuando-  
Bill se alejó sin dar respuesta, fastidiado, y al final llego a la conclusión de que cada ciudadano, por muy pobre que sea, se sentía superior al tener a un esclavo al lado, mucho más si alguien demostraba públicamente la inferioridad de los esclavos.  
Estaba a punto de acercarse a la niña cuando un hombre se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa amable y la voz calmada. Bill se acercó con curiosidad.  
—Y por eso no debes… —El hombre guardo silencio al ver que eran observados—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, casi parecía a la defensiva.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?   
El ceño fruncido del hombre se suavizo—. Trato de tranquilizar a una niña —respondió con simpleza.  
—Pero es una esclava. —Le recordó Bill. La niña miró a Bill con desafió en la mirada.  
—Es una niña —respondió el hombre acariciando el cabello de la pequeña—, tiene sentimientos, y esta triste porque su madre fue comprada por un noble de Elhtie y se irán a primera hora, mañana —confesó. Elhtie era el reino más cercano a Sehred, y quedaba a más de tres días a caballo.  
—Ya veo —murmuró Bill pensando con profundidad—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó fijando la mirada en la niña.  
—Lisse.  
—Bueno, Lisse, ¿me puedes acompañar? —preguntó Bill mirando a su alrededor antes de extender su mano. La niña dudo solo por un momento—. ¿Me acompañarías también?   
Bill caminó hacia el callejón en el que había escondido sus ropajes, y al ver que no había nadie alrededor se enfrentó a las dos personas que seguían sus pasos.  
—No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo Bill mirando al hombre que, desconfiado, examinaba todos los rincones del callejón.  
—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? —Fue la respuesta—. ¿Piensas matarnos o darnos una paliza con algunos matones?  
—No, ahora contesta, por favor —pidió Bill mientras comenzaba a sacar la ropa de un pequeño hueco en la pared.  
—Mi nombre es… ¡¿por qué te estas desnudando?! —exclamó en voz alta.  
Bill suspiró—. No me creerás si no estoy con mis ropajes normales, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre, por favor? Quiero conocerte antes de hacer algún trato contigo.  
—Mi nombre es Nyco —respondió el hombre aun desconfiado.  
—Perfecto, Nyco —murmuró Bill mientras terminaba de sacar la última prenda, quedando en ropa interior—, ¿por qué te acercaste a ayudar a Lisse?   
—Porque es una persona, y cuando una persona necesita ayuda, nosotros ayudamos —respondió Nyco alzando sus hombros, como si la pregunta fuera estúpida.  
Bill se vistió sin responder, dejando todo el callejón en silencio, y luego se paró frente a Nyco—. Mi nombre es Bill Kaulitz, primer heredero al trono de Sehred, hijo de Patrick y Clarisse Kaulitz —Se presentó seriamente—. Nyco, necesito tu ayuda.  
—Yo… no te creó —afirmó Nyco intentando salir del callejón llevando a Lisse aferrada a su mano.  
—¡Espera! —exclamó Bill corriendo para pararse frente al hombre, impidiéndole el paso—. Puedo probarlo, no aquí pero… ¡podemos ir al castillo! Después de todo, necesitamos ir allí para buscar el dinero.  
—¿Dinero? —preguntó Nyco confundido—. ¿Me vas a pagar para que asesine a alguien?   
—¿Por qué…? —Bill negó con la cabeza—. El dinero es para que compres a la madre de Lisse.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Lisse alzándola mirada del suelo, visiblemente entusiasmada. Bill asintió sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Lisse.  
Nyco meneó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué debo comprarla yo? Es decir, si supuestamente eres el príncipe podrías comprarla tú… además, no me gusta eso de tener esclavos.  
—Yo no puedo tener esclavos —explicó—, según mi padre, aun no estoy en ‘la edad’. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú eres perfecto para comprar a la madre de Lisse pues tú la respetarás, a ambas… —añadió.  
—Entonces —aceptó sin quitar la desconfianza de su tono de voz—, ¿un pequeño viaje al castillo?   
La caminata fue guiada por Bill, que abría el paso con prepotencia y superioridad, pero había algo, una pequeña esencia que, en ese preciso momento, solo Nyco podía percibir, era algo parecido a la sabiduría. Allí, a tres pasos de quien dice ser el príncipe, Nyco se permitió creer en los rumores sobre Bill siendo un prodigio.   
En ese preciso momento, Nyco sentía que estaba viendo el lento pero fuerte nacimiento de un gran rey, quizá, del mejor que Sehred tendrá en la vida.   
Nyco y Lisse pudieron comprobar la credibilidad de Bill cuando al traspasar las puertas del castillo, todos a su paso saludaban con una reverencia. Como si los estuviera ignorando intencionadamente, Bill no les dirigió la palabra hasta que estuvieron en la privacidad de sus aposentos.   
—¿Por qué quieres ayudar? —preguntó Nyco cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.  
Bill tomó asintió sobre su cama, y pensó—. No estoy… no estoy seguro de que los esclavos sean personas como nosotros… no sé si pueden llegar a ser considerados como tal, o si en algún momento lo fueron… o si aún lo son, pero nosotros estamos demasiado cegados por el poder como para notar algo tan simple como la humanidad de una persona… yo no lo sé —explicó con la mirada fija en los ojos de Nyco—, pero quiero saberlo, quiero aprender y darme cuenta por mí mismo que vivimos en una sociedad equivocada, no quiero que mi padre me diga lo que es correcto, pero tampoco quiero que lo haga otra persona, quiero creer en algo porque me di cuenta de que era correcto hacerlo, no porque me lo impusieron a la fuerza, así que… creo que una buena forma de buscar y comenzar mi propio camino es ayudando a la madre de Lisse.  
Lisse asintió completamente de acuerdo—. No entendí casi nada de lo que ha dicho… príncipe, pero si eso puede ayudar a mi madre, yo-  
La puerta se abrió con fuerza, y Patrick Kaulitz, el rey de Sehred, entró en la habitación de su único hijo con evidente arrogancia, y sin regalarles más de una mirada a las visitas de Bill, que no hacían más que ensuciar el suelo de su castillo, le habló a su hijo con voz enojada.  
—No podía creerlo cundo los sirvientes me lo comentaron —Fue lo primero que dijo, llevando una mueca de asco—. ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a estas ratas a tu habitación? —preguntó con voz seria a la vez que veía a su hijo ponerse de pie.  
—Me atreví, padre —comenzó Bill luego de una pequeña reverencia—, porque la esclava que ves ante tus ojos sea atrevido a chocar contra mí —explicó con enojo en la voz, y si hubiera echado una mirada a sus espaldas habría visto los ojos de Lisse comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas por la evidente traición que sucedía ante sus ojos—, así que he hablado con su dueño, el señor aquí presente, Nyco…   
—Nyco Bael, mi rey —saludó Nyco con una reverencia.  
—Nyco ha accedido a vender a la niña —dijo asintiendo hacia Nyco—, para que yo tuviera la oportunidad de castigarla y enseñarle los modales que debe tener.   
Patrick guardó silencio, pensativo. Luego, simplemente se giró y caminó hacia la puerta—. Tener esclavos es una gran responsabilidad —habló estando a centímetros de la salida—.Aún no estás listo para tener un esclavo, Bill. Pero vas por buen camino, comprometerte a entrenar a una esclava es un gran acto de responsabilidad —abrió la puerta y salió—. Solo castígala, yo te regalare un esclavo cuando cumplas años. Y una última cosa, Bill, eso no es una niña, no vuelvas a referirte a un esclavo como si fuera una persona —Y se fue, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.  
—Eso… —Nyco no podía encontrar palabras.  
—Príncipe —habló Lisse con voz asustada—, yo no choque contra usted.  
—Lo sé —dijo Bill agachándose junto a Lisse—, pero debía mentir o no podríamos salvar a tu madre —explicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Ahora, ¿por qué no te sientas en mi cama mientras nosotros vamos en busca de tu madre?  
Lisse asintió y corrió hacia la cama, murmurando de paso lo cómoda que era, totalmente diferente a la dura y apestosa cama que compartía con su madre.  
Nyco rio—. Claro que es cómoda, es de la realeza. Ejecutarían al fabricante si la cama fuera incomoda. Por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste eso? Manejaste a tu padre, el rey, de forma muy… eficiente, es decir, ¡yo sabía que todo lo que decías era mentira, pero lo creí por un segundo! Fue algo muy genial de ver.  
—Solo mentí, no es nada del otro mundo —dijo Bill alzando los hombros—, aprendí a hacerlo hace muchos años, cuando me di cuenta de que para obtener algunas cosas que quiero era necesario mentir.  
—¿Obtener?   
—Era una forma de decirlo —explicó Bill buscando entre sus cajoneras—, la primera vez que mentí fue para salvar la vida de mi primera mascota, un pequeño lobo blanco… lo único que recuerdo de esa ocasión fue que el lobo me había mordido, no recuerdo la razón pero yo les dije a mis padres que no lo mataran, que había sido mi culpa pues le estaba dando una paliza por… creo que les dije que había mordido una de mis camisetas, y ellos lo dejaron libre.  
—Y… supongo que no era verdad, no le estabas dando una paliza y no había mordido nada.  
Bill comenzó a reír—. No, pero al final tuve que hacer que mordiera algo para mostrárselo a mis padres, para que me creyeran. Ese día me di cuenta de lo poderoso que era una simple mentira, una sola frase tenía el poder de salvar vidas… o arrebatarlas.  
—Piensas como un adulto —reclamó Nyco—, ¿Cuántos años tienes?   
—Doce, y… fue la forma en que crecí —explicó Bill sonriendo hacia su cama, donde Lisse dormitaba sin preocupaciones, segura de que en cuanto despertará, su madre estaría junto a ella—. Sin amigos, sin posibilidades de salir al patio y simplemente correr para divertirme. Cuando no estudiaba para alguna lección, mi tiempo lo ocupaba en libros, en aprender, en… alimentar mi cerebro de conocimiento, supongo.  
—Mucho tiempo libre, al parecer —rio Nyco con diversión.  
—Lo único que podía divertirme más que leer, era entrenar con espada —murmuró—, aprender el peso de cada espada, agarrar una de ellas con los ojos cerrados, y solo por el peso, determinar cuál espada estaba sosteniendo era… fascinante. Aún lo es. Moverme mientras aferraba una espada entre las manos como si fuese una extensión de mi cuerpo y pudiese sentir lo que tocaba, como si mi sentido del tacto llegase hasta la punta de la espada. Es magnífico.  
—El que te nombren un prodigio no es en vano, ¿eh? —preguntó Nyco admirado—. Y por mi salud mental, espero que el sentir lo que tocas con la punta de la espada solo fuera parte de la emoción de hacer algo que amas…  
Bill comenzó a reír—. Supongo que era la emoción del momento… ¿vamos? —preguntó alzando una bolsa de cuero que había sacado de entre sus cajones.  
—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó interesado.  
—El único dinero que tengo a mi disposición sin tener que pedirle a mis padres —explicó Bill abriendo la bolsa y derramando el contenido sobre la cama—. Son joyas que he recolectado a lo largo de todos estos años —alzo los brazos, quitándole importancia—. Las guardaba para alguna ocasión especial, creo que ahora pueden ser de utilidad.  
—¿Cómo recolectas joyas como estas? —preguntó Nyco asombrado—. Deberías enseñarme.  
—Me las regalan, algunas eran de mi madre, las usa una vez y luego las arroja a la basura —explicó distraído mientras volvía a meter las joyas a la bolsa, con cuidado—. Todas estas valen mucho más que una esclava, así que estoy seguro de que el hombre aceptará venderla.   
Salieron de la habitación dejando a Lisse dormida entre los ropajes de la cama de Bill, exhausta por toda la angustia que rodeaba su corazón y mente. Bill, fuera del castillo, pensó rápidamente el lugar de alojamiento de los nobles que sabía, estaban visitando su pueblo en ese momento.  
—La posada de Bob —murmuró dirigiéndose al lugar nombrado—. Por cierto, Nyco.  
—¿Qué pasa, Bill?   
—¿Te has dado cuenta de que soy un príncipe? —preguntó desinteresado. Nyco asintió sin comprender el punto—. Pues estas siendo muy grosero, no puedes dirigirte a mí solo por mi nombre.  
—Creí que ahora teníamos algo parecido a la amistad —comentó Nyco alzando los hombros—. Me disculpo si cometí un error, su alteza.  
—No… no, está bien —dijo Bill tratando de esconder una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Nyco sí alcanzo a notar, pero aun así no hizo más que sonreír—. Puedes llamarme Bill. Te doy permiso.   
—Gracias, no puedo creer la enorme generosidad que hay en tu persona —bromeó con una sonrisa—. Oye, Bill… ¿cuál es el nombre de la madre de Lisse? —preguntó dejando de caminar.   
La sonrisa de Bill murió. Recientemente asesinada por Nyco, su nuevo amigo, un adulto malvado.  
—¿Es en serio? —preguntó exasperado—. Tienes suerte, tengo un plan de reserva. No quiero regresar a mis aposentos para preguntarle a Lisse, debe descansar.  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó.   
—Guardia silencio y aprende —pidió con simpleza. Al llegar a la posada de Bob, la más costosa y lujosa posada de todo el reino ambos pudieron notar a los caballeros de Elhtie apostados fuera de las puertas. Bill paso de largo la posada, agarró la mano de Nyco y lo arrastro hacia la choza que se encontraba detrás. Allí, un solo guardia custodiaba la puerta—. Hola, queremos comprar una esclava.  
—¿Tienen dinero? —preguntó el hombre mirándolos con desinterés. Bill asintió y alzo la bolsa con joyas, sin abrirlo. El hombre asintió—. Deberán esperar, mi señor esta… revisando a las esclavas.  
—¿Revisando? —preguntó Bill confundido.  
—Las está violando —murmuró Nyco con enojo en la voz. Bill se alarmó al pensar en la madre de Lisse.  
—Ya veo —pensó rápidamente—. Sí le pago con una joya extremadamente costosa, ¿nos dejaría pasar ahora? —preguntó buscando entre las joyas, la que se viera más majestuosa.  
—¿Qué tan costosa? —preguntó interesado.   
—Lo suficiente —extendió la joya mientras el guardia veía a Bill y a Nyco entrar, la joya más costosa que Bill encontró, se hallaba entre las manos del hombre.   
Los gemidos los saludaron al poner el primer pie dentro del lugar, el aire se sentía pesado, en una mescla de placer y desesperación que hacía que ambos sintieran una ligera angustia. Gritillos de dolor se escuchaban ocasionalmente. En los costados, con las espaldas pegadas a la pared, diez esclavos miraban al suelo, encogidos en sus sitios, impotentes por no poder hacer nada. Estaban encadenados a la pared.   
Bill caminó con firmeza, viendo a su alrededor, tratando de determinar el lugar de donde venían los gemidos. Se paró frete a una puerta y abrió con una mueca.  
Enojo fue lo único que sintió al ver lo que pasaba frente a él. Las mujeres, exactamente cinco mujeres, estaban encadenadas a la cama y el único hombre se turnaba con cada una de ellas, todas lloraban, unas más fuertes que otras, todas presentaban hematomas por todo el cuerpo por haber sido golpeadas, todas tenían restos de lo que Bill supuso, era semen. Él se enojó, la furia recorrió su cuerpo, y no pudo más que sorprenderse por sentir algo tan profundo por cinco esclavas.  
—Señor —habló con voz firme—. Quiero comprar las cinco esclavas, ahora.  
—Vuelve cuando hayas crecido, niño —respondió el hombre sin mirarlo. Estaba mucho más ocupado estrujando los senos de una de sus esclavas. Ignorando sus gritos en favor de buscar su propio placer.  
—Dije ahora —La voz de Bill se escuchó fría, la furia era evidente y el hombre dejo lo que hacía para mirar a la persona que interrumpía su diversión—. Ahora que tengo su preciada atención, me venderá a las cinco esclavas, en este preciso momento. Le aseguro que recibirá una gran recompensa si no se niega a nuestra demanda.   
—¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? —preguntó el hombre levantándose de la cama, sin importarle mostrar su desnudes—. Acabas de irrumpir en-  
—Porque en algún momento seré rey, y no dudaré en ordenar tu ejecución —dijo Bill seriamente, con la vista fija en los ojos del hombre.  
—¿Príncipe Bill…?  
—Exacto —Bill asintió—. Puedo salir en este mismo momento, y decirles a mis guardias que me has ofendido con proposiciones indecentes, me creerían inmediatamente y serías ejecutado en el lugar. Elige.  
—¿Cuánto me pagará? —preguntó el hombre con derrota.  
—Mucho más de lo que valen tus cinco esclavos —respondió Bill—. Pagaré por tu silencio, si escucho alguna palabra de este momento, serás ejecutado sin cuestionamientos.  
El hombre asintió, asustado—. ¿Quiere a los hombres también, alteza?  
—Sí —respondió Nyco interrumpiendo—. También los queremos.  
—No —respondió Bill al mismo tiempo—. No los queremos —afirmó luego de compartir una mirada con Nyco—. Serán de utilidad para usted, el guardia que tiene afuera es un inútil. Creo que poner a los esclavos como guardias sería favorable para usted, los esclavos son leales cuando son tratados bien. Mucho más leales que una persona libre.  
El hombre asintió, pensativo. Mientras esperaban a que las mujeres reunieran sus vestimentas, ambos buscaron un lugar en el que conversar con privacidad.  
—¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos a los hombres? —preguntó Nyco enojado—. ¡Hubiera sido nuestra oportunidad para ayudar a esos hombres!   
Bill meneó la cabeza—. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no podría ayudar a esos hombres sin que mi padre se enterase, y no podría… no podría verte, ni a Lisse. Y tú no tienes los recursos necesarios para ocuparte de quince personas, ¿qué harías? Arrojarlos a la calle no era una opción, y sería poco probable que todos encontrasen un trabajo.   
—Lo comprendo —dijo Nyco con frustración—. Pero que se quedarán con ese hombre…  
—Fue lo mejor —rebatió Bill—. Acabo de plantar la semillita de la duda, como hace un par de días me la plantaron a mí. Ese hombre se dará cuenta de que debe tratar bien a los esclavos para ganar su lealtad, y de paso, dejará de verlos como objetos. Quedarse con él es lo mejor que les podría pasar a todos esos hombres. En unos meses volverá intentando encontrar la respuesta a todas sus dudas, y se dará cuenta de lo equivocado que esta el mundo.  
—Eres… un pequeño demonio —dijo Nyco con una sonrisa—. Admito que esa cabeza tuya es muy útil.  
—Gracias, creo… —murmuró Bill meneando la cabeza—. Vamos a buscar a Lisse —dijo cuando vio a las mujeres salir de la habitación, asustadas, temerosas por su futuro.  
—Señoritas —dijo Nyco con voz suave—, mi nombre es Nyco, mi compañero es Bill. Nosotros las compramos, para que fueran libres. Si no tienen donde vivir, mi hogar es su hogar —prometió mientras dejaban atrás esa choza. Bill miró hacia atrás mientras caminaban, notando al hombre regañar al guardia, detrás de él, los diez hombres salían sin las cadenas en sus tobillos. Bill sonrió.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta la pequeña casa de Nyco, pequeña era una palabra equivocada, quizá, pues poseía dos habitaciones, una cocina lo suficientemente amplia para dos personas y un comedor para cuatro personas, pero comparada con las viviendas de los nobles, y contando con las cinco personas que llegarían a habitar el lugar, podría ser considerada pequeña. La petición fue que las mujeres esperarán dentro de la casa mientras ellos llevaban a cabo algo sumamente importante.  
Y fueron en busca de Lisse.   
***  
Bill caminaba aferrado a la mano de Lisse, sintiéndose ligeramente confortado al sentir la confianza que la pequeña le tenía. Iban llegando a la casa de Nyco, y ambos contenían la emoción de la sorpresa que le tenían a Lisse.   
Habían decidido dejar todo en silencio, en secreto. Fue algo simultáneo, como si a ambos se le hubiese ocurrido a la vez mientras compartían una rápida mirada, no le habían comentado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a la madre de Lisse.   
Lo que no habían esperado, jamás, era el enorme grito que había salido de entre los labios de Lisse, seguido de las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo, una de las mujeres corrió hacia la pequeña. Entre lágrimas, madre e hija se abrazaron.  
—¡Mamá! —exclamó Lisse asombrada—. Bill –el príncipe Bill me prometió que te traería, mamá —dijo con el rostro pegado al pecho de su madre.  
—Gracias, amor —murmuró la mujer contra el cabello de su hija.  
—Yo no hice nada.  
—Sí, tú conseguiste la ayuda, eres igual de heroína que el príncipe —confesó besando la mejilla empapada de Lisse—. Tú creíste en ti misma, y en él, fuiste tú quien confió en él y sin tu confianza, él no hubiese podido hacer nada —añadió acariciando a su hija, extasiada por tenerla nuevamente entre los brazos—. Te extrañe, amor, te extrañe.   
—Yo también —dijo Lisse—, pero sabía que volverías porque yo creí en él, mamá, porque él lo prometió. ¡Y él es un príncipe de verdad porque cumplió con su promesa! Él es un buen príncipe, mamá —afirmó separándose—. Por eso ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad, su alteza? —preguntó mirando a Bill con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.  
—Claro que sí, hemos tenido una gran aventura hoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bill sonriendo.  
Lisse asintió mientras miraba hacia su madre, feliz de que gracias a su príncipe, la tuviera nuevamente a su lado.  
—¿Ves? Él es un buen príncipe. Uno de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Comenten!

Capítulo 3.

Lisse asintió mientras miraba hacia su madre, feliz de que gracias a su príncipe, la tuviera nuevamente a su lado.  
—¿Ves? Él es un buen príncipe. Uno de verdad.  
***  
El sol estaba en su punto máximo, iluminando todo hasta donde sus rayos pudiesen llegar. Era el momento perfecto para que Bill saliera del castillo vestido con su armadura y se dirigiera hacia un costado del patio, junto a los establos se podía apreciar el pequeño campo de entrenamiento que utilizaban los caballeros en sus ratos libres.   
Bill, siempre que caminaba fuera del castillo, se maravillaba por la notable falta de murallas dividiendo los terrenos reales del resto del reino. Se maravillaba de la diferencia que eso hacía para con los reinos vecinos, él se sentía más cercano a los aldeanos al ver que mientras él entrenaba, las personas llegaban sin la necesidad de pedir permiso y simplemente observaban.   
Él amaba salir del castillo y ver frente a sus ojos, filas y filas de hogares con toda la belleza que él veía en su pueblo, y si giraba la cabeza, podría ver la entrada a la zona comercial, bulliciosa. Y más al fondo, casi conectada con la muralla exterior del reino, se podía ver la parte baja de Sehred, donde moraban los que no tenían el poder ni el dinero suficiente para ser llamados nobles.   
No se sorprendió al ver a un niño visiblemente menos que él utilizando una espada de madera, en el campo de entrenamiento. Claramente no se sorprendió pues era normal ver a los aldeanos practicando desinteresadamente; después de todo, la razón de no separar los terrenos reales del resto del pueblo fue para lograr la unión del pueblo, y una de las formas en que lo lograron fue hacer públicos lugares como los establos y el campo de entrenamiento. La otra forma de lograrlo fue que cada persona, sea noble o no, que tuviese deseos de ser parte de los caballeros al servicio del reino, tuviese igual de oportunidades de entrar.   
Pero aunque la igualdad de condiciones fuese algo para todos los aldeanos, la parte baja del reino seguía siendo concebida como parte externa al pueblo. Así que dicha igualdad no tenía largo alcance.  
—Hola —saludó Bill saltando ágilmente la valla que rodeaba el lugar.  
—Hola —murmuró el niño con desinterés, estaba mucho más interesado en luchar contra el aire.  
—¿Por qué entrenas solo? —preguntó Bill con curiosidad mientras sacaba una espada al costado de su cinto. Era una espada reluciente, de un metal liviano, especial para entrenamientos.   
—¿Por qué lo haces tú? —preguntó de vuelta el niño.  
—No puedes hablarme así —advirtió Bill sin verdadero enojo—. Y entre los aspirantes a caballeros no hay nadie de mi edad, y los mayores, los caballeros del rey, siempre me dejan ganar —respondió—. Odio que me dejen ganar.   
—No es divertido —coincidió—. Soy Jouh, me mude recientemente aquí —añadió—. Uno de los caballeros del reino se acercó a mi ayer y me dijo que me presentará aquí hoy.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó Bill ladeando la cabeza.  
Pasos se escucharon detrás de Bill al tiempo que Jouh señalaba con el dedo. Bill se giró encontrándose con el caballero de confianza de su padre, el líder del primer escuadrón de defensa del reino, Lohir Risteld.  
—Mi príncipe, que gusto de verlo —saludó Lohir siendo seguido por aproximadamente seis niños de edad similar a la de Bill, todos vestidos con armaduras de cota de malla y piezas de metal en los hombros , pecho y estomago—. Quiero presentarles a los integrantes de su nuevo escuadrón, su alteza.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.  
—Su padre cree que ya es hora de que adquiera algunas responsabilidades, así que me encomendó en la tarea de buscar integrantes adecuados para su próximo escuadrón. —Señaló a los niños a su alrededor.  
—¿Eres un príncipe? —preguntó Jouh frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora comprendo por qué no puedo hablarte de esa… ¡lo siento! Fue… fue un accidente —exclamó arrojando la espada de madera al suelo—. Yo… será un placer estar a su servicio… su alteza —añadió con evidente torpeza.  
—Yo no he aceptado —dijo Bill con firmeza—. Antes de aceptarlos en mi escuadrón deberán ser probados… tendrán un duelo contra mí. Quien gane será parte de mi grupo sin problemas, quien pierda… que no se atreva a volver a intentarlo.  
—Mi príncipe, eso es un poco excesivo —murmuró Lohir con preocupación.  
—Lo siento, pero quiero tener lo mejor dentro de mi escuadrón —explicó—. Si mi padre quiere que tenga un escuadrón bajo mi mando, será bajo mis reglas. No aceptaré menos.  
Lohir asintió, suspirando.   
***  
El primer niño, Raphael, tenía exactamente la misma edad de Bill. Hijo de un noble bastante renombrado dentro del círculo personal del rey, fue entrenado desde la edad de seis años.   
Raphael, parado frente a Bill, sostenía la espada que segundos antes Lohir le había entregado, estaba confiado y su arrogancia se podía ver con claridad. Los demás participantes del improvisado duelo, esperaban su turno sentados sobre las bancas que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento. Más y más personas se acercaban interesadas al ver que se llevaría a cabo un duelo, y las bancas comenzaban a llenarse.  
Un solo toque, sobre la piel, debía hacerse para que uno de ellos se llevase la victoria.   
Bill esperó, con paciencia, observando cada movimiento que su oponente, quien sería su enemigo por escasos minutos, hacía. Bill observó, y pudo determinar el momento exacto en que su oponente atacaría.   
Bill hubiera afirmado que lo vio en cámara lenta, si tan solo supiese lo que eso significaba. Él vio con total claridad, como si sus movimientos fuesen mucho más rápido de lo normal, que los brazos de Raphael se tensaron, su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente y sus piernas se separaron segundos antes de comenzar a correr.   
Él vio y reconoció las señales con facilidad luego de analizar a cada caballero que pudo observar a lo largo de los años, y para cuando Raphael se encontraba a pocos metros de él, alzando su espada con ambas manos, Bill se agacho con rapidez y saltó con ligereza. La inclinación de su salto le dio la oportunidad de alejarse de la trayectoria de la espada y de paso, dejar una leve abolladura en la armadura de su oponente, a la altura de su pecho.  
Bill se levantó sin mirar a su oponente, y sonrió—. ¿Quién es el siguiente?   
***  
Gael, el tercer oponente en perder contra Bill, se retiró del campo con desánimo y se sentó junto a los demás perdedores, con ganas de seguir viendo el duelo.   
—¡Castiga nuestra derrota! —gritó Raphael entre risas, a esas alturas de la tarde la arrogancia había abandonado su semblante y simplemente sonreía admirado del talento de su príncipe, aunque en el fondo de su mente, quería que al menos uno de ellos derrotará a Bill.   
De los siete contrincantes que Bill había tenido en un principio, tres habían sido derrotados y los otros cuatro esperaban pacientemente. El cansancio se hacia presente en Bill, y todo su cuerpo se encontraba sudando.  
—¿Pueden traer un poco de agua? —preguntó mirando a los oponentes que había derrotado.  
Mientras uno de ellos se levantaba en busca de agua, Bill se ponía en guardia. Frente a él, Jouh le sonreía amistosamente.  
—Tengamos una buena pelea —añadió Jouh alzando su brazo para que Bill lo agarrara.  
Contrarío a la creencia de todos, Bill correspondió al saludo—. Lo mismo digo.  
Jouh era rápido, fue lo primero que Bill notó, y no anunciaba sus movimientos como los otros tres.   
«Él estuvo analizando mi forma de pelear», pensó Bill emocionado, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a entrenar con una espada, alguien analizaba correctamente su táctica. La sonrisa de Bill creció.  
Aferrando su espada con ambas manos, miro a su oponente, y atacó primero. Corrió con rapidez, y Jouh, aturdido por el cambio en la modalidad de ataque de Bill, no alcanzo a contraatacar.   
En segundos, Jouh estaba sobre el suelo, derrotado.   
Bill le tendió una mano—. Estas dentro.   
—¿Qué…? Pero… pero perdí —respondió desconcertado mientras todos a su alrededor esperaban por la respuesta de Bill, igual de desconcertados que Jouh.  
—Hubieras ganado si mi forma de pelear no fuera variada —explicó Bill con una sonrisa—. Sería genial que el primer miembro a mi cargo tenga una capacidad de analizar que rivalice con la mía.  
—¿Notaste qué…? ¡Amigo, eres genial! —exclamó Jouh emocionado—. Digo… es decir, ¡su alteza, usted es muy sobresaliente! —exclamó con torpeza, un sonrojo apareciendo sobre sus mejillas.   
Bill comenzó a reír—. Ve a buscar al siguiente.  
***  
Bill estaba en su última pelea, cansado. No había necesitado cambiar de modalidad de ataque desde su corta pelea contra Jouh y de ese mismo modo, solo tenía un miembro en su equipo.   
Las espadas chocaban, el oponente de Bill se movía con rapidez, si bien no analizaba los movimientos de su oponente, si poseía agilidad, y una rápida respuesta para esquivar los ataques, hasta ahora era el duelo más largo que se había llevado a cabo ese día.   
Para Bill era como si su contrincante corriera lejos de su alcance todo el tiempo, como si lo único que pudiera hacer era alejarse de sus ataques y eso lo estaba cansando. El chico tenía velocidad y agilidad, buena respuesta pero le faltaba fuerza en el ataque. Él podría trabajar con eso.   
—Alto —gritó Bill dejando de moverse. Todos alzaron la mirada, preocupados—. Estoy cansado de esto, no estas peleando, estas huyendo —reclamó.   
—Lo siento, mi señor, no tengo una buena formación en combate —explicó con la vista fija en el suelo.  
—¿Por qué fuiste llamado por Lohir? —preguntó Bill frunciendo el ceño, confundido.  
—Fue un favor hacia mi hermano, fue un caballero del rey antes de… antes de morir en batalla, mi señor —dijo el niño con nerviosismo. Todos los interesados en la conversación, instantáneamente giraron el rostro, incomodos.  
—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Alan —respondió sin quitar la mirada del suelo.  
Bill asintió—. Alan, levanta la mirada porque desde ahora serás un caballero del reino, estas dentro de mi escuadrón. —Y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los derrotados, dejando tras él, al miembro más nuevo de su equipo, completamente aturdido.   
—¿Por qué lo has dejado dentro? —preguntó Lohir en cuanto Bill se acercó lo suficiente.  
—No sabe luchar, pero tiene talento —contestó Bill con simpleza—. Será un buen caballero una vez aprenda a combatir. Jouh, él es tu compañero, debes ayudar a que se sienta cómodo.  
Jouh asintió corriendo hacia Alan, segundos después, ambos llegaban en silencio.  
—Bill, ¿te das cuenta de que tu escuadrón solo tiene dos integrantes? —preguntó Lohir con suavidad.  
—Sí —contestó—. Por eso ustedes me ayudarán —Miró a todos los que lucharon contra él—, anteriormente dije que no tendrían la oportunidad de volverá intentarlo, me retractó. Todos son bastante buenos, así que les daré otra oportunidad. Corran la voz, por favor —pidió sin pedirlo realmente, todos sabían que era una orden—, se llevará a cabo un duelo donde todos, absolutamente todos tendrán la oportunidad de ser parte de mi escuadrón. Que la voz llegue hasta la parte baja del reino, todos los niños que se crean con el talento suficiente tendrán la oportunidad de batirse en duelo contra mí.  
—¿La parte baja? ¿Está usted seguro? —preguntó Lohir con una mueca.  
—No me hagas repetirlo —desestimó Bill con un gesto—. Nos vemos mañana. —Se alejó.  
***  
—¡Debes estar loco! —gritó el rey, Patrick, con la vista fija en su hijo—. ¡Primero ‘pruebas’ a los miembros de tu escuadrón y ahora preparas un duelo! ¿Qué es eso de que la parte baja del reino puede participar? ¡No juegues conmigo!   
—¿Terminaste, padre? —preguntó Bill tomando de su vaso con tranquilidad—. Yo soy quien deberá entrenar con el escuadrón, y quien deberá depositar la vida y la confianza en ellos, así que claramente debó elegir quienes cuidarán de mi espalda, ¿no crees, padre?   
—No juegues conmigo, Bill —advirtió con voz enojada—. Estás siendo irresponsable, ¡en la parte pobre no encontrarás calidad!   
—Yo no busco calidad en las personas, padre —desestimó Bill—. Yo busco el talento natural de cada persona, en cualquier lugar puedo encontrar personas con buen entrenamiento; yo busco aquellos especiales que no son fáciles de encontrar.   
Patrick meneó la cabeza—. ¡Liset!   
—¿Sí, su alteza? —preguntó una sirvienta entrando al salón comedor personal de la realeza.  
—Ve a buscar a Clare —ordenó con voz firme. Liset hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ambos, y salió con rapidez.  
—¿Qué planeas, padre? —preguntó Bill con curiosidad al verse ignorado por varios segundos.  
—Ya que no puedo detenerte en esta locura, necesitarás ayuda —admitió Patrick suspirando—. No quisiera que mi heredero avergüence a nuestra familia —En ese momento Liset entró siendo seguida por Clare—. Clare, desde ahora eres la sirvienta personal de mi hijo. Puedes comenzar puliendo su armadura y lavando su cota de malla y camiseta.   
—Están en mis aposentos —señaló Bill sin mirar a su sirvienta. La mujer salió del salón directo a sus quehaceres.  
—Espero que tengas razón sobre esos talentos especiales —advirtió Patrick. Bill sonrió mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa.  
—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bill—. Ya he encontrado a dos de ellos.  
—¿Esos dos que forman parte de tu escuadrón? —preguntó con interés. Bill simplemente asintió, sin dar más detalles.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

—Espero que tengas razón sobre esos talentos especiales —advirtió Patrick. Bill sonrió mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa.  
—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bill—. Ya he encontrado a dos de ellos.  
—¿Esos dos que forman parte de tu escuadrón? —preguntó con interés. Bill simplemente asintió, sin dar más detalles.   
***  
Lian escuchó con atención, sin que la pareja que hablaba animadamente advirtiera su presencia. Ambos comentaban extasiados sobre la gran oportunidad que podría tener su hijo, y sobre la prueba que el príncipe Bill estaría llevando a cabo esa misma tarde. Lian escuchó escondido porque era la única forma que tenía para poder comprender cada requisito de dicho duelo.   
Al comprender que lo único que necesitaba era presentarse, luchar contra y ganar, Lian se decidió. Sería una gran oportunidad para él, para deshacerse de sus ropajes viejos y desgastados, para ser parte de algo, simplemente para demostrar que aunque su vida estaba en la parte baja del reino, él tenía mucho para dar.   
Él comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeña y vieja casa, donde su madre y su hermana pequeña conversaban de lo que habían hecho ese día, su padre se encontraba trabajando.   
—¡Lian! —exclamó su hermana pequeña, Maya, con una gran sonrisa y un sucio vestido—. ¡Lian! ¡Mamá tiene trabajo!   
—¿Dónde? —preguntó emocionado.  
—En la herrería —dijo Maryan sonriéndole a su hijo de doce años—, la hija de Will se ha casado, así que ya no tiene quien le cocine. —La sonrisa de los tres era enorme.   
—¡Trabajará junto a papá! —explicó Maya.   
—Yo también tengo una buena noticia —anunció Lian con orgullo—. Escuche de-  
—¿Qué te he dicho sobre escuchar a escondidas, Lian? —preguntó Maryan con seriedad.  
—¡Lo siento! Pero es importante —rebatió—. ¡El príncipe está haciendo un duelo para encontrar a los niños más talentosos y unirlos a su escuadrón! ¡Es mi oportunidad, mamá! ¡Nuestra oportunidad!   
Maryan suspiró—. Cariño, ni siquiera tienes una espada… y no hay forma de conseguirte una armadura. Además sería muy poco probable que te dejen pelear, debes ser realista, nadie aceptará que un mocoso de la parte baja pelee contra el príncipe —dijo con voz suave, intentando hacer entender a su hijo para evitar que luego saliese lastimado. Ella alzó una mano, queriendo acariciar el cabello de Lian, pero él se alejó.  
—Él lo aceptará cuando me vea —prometió con seriedad—. Él me aceptará porque yo tengo talento.   
—¿Has practicado con una espada de verdad? —preguntó Maryan con seriedad.   
—Sí, Will me deja probar las espadas que fabrica —confesó silenciosamente, casi como si esperará que su murmullo no fuese escuchado—, para evitar vender alguna en mal estado. Will dice que soy bastante bueno, que tengo talento.  
—Voy a hablar seriamente con él —dijo Maryan entre suspiros—, no es posible que te deje usar una espada sin mi permiso. Desde ahora debo ser notificada, ¿está claro?  
—¿Me dejarás seguir practicando? —Maryan asintió de mala gana—. ¿Podré ir al duelo?   
—Solo si te consigues una espada y una armadura —declaró—. Y no iremos a verte, si pierdes no quiero que te sientas avergonzado porque estuvimos de testigos, pero si llegases a ganar, iremos a verte a todos los duelos y torneos en los que estés presente. Es una promesa, así que debes hacernos sentir orgullosas, ¿bueno? —Maryan sonrió mientras veía a su hijo salir corriendo de la casa, en lo que ella supuso era su misión para conseguir una espada y una armadura.  
—¿Por qué no podemos ir? —preguntó Maya con curiosidad.  
—Él no querría que nosotras estuviésemos presentes cuando fuese derrotado. Le haría sentir como un fracaso, así que debemos esperarlo aquí.  
Tiempo después, Lian salió de la herrería de Will con derrota en su rostro. Todas las espadas habían sido vendidas con anterioridad. Todos los ciudadanos, sean nobles o no, habían visto la gran oportunidad que se les presentaba y absolutamente todos ellos buscaban que sus hijos tuviesen las mejores armas a la hora del duelo contra el príncipe Bill.   
Todos los ciudadanos querían que sus hijos triunfaran. Que sus hijos destacarán entre montones y montones de candidatos.  
Sin rendirse, Lian decidió presentarse de igual forma, después de todo, el lugar estaría lleno de espadas, y no faltaría el alma caritativa que le prestase una. Sobre la armadura… eso sería un problema, pero Lian prefería tratar con uno a la vez.  
***  
El lugar estaba completamente repleto. Bill sonrió, esperando con sinceridad, encontrar a los talentos que deseaba tener en su escuadrón. Quería hacer de su futuro equipo, el mejor.  
Bill había ordenado que los sirvientes se encargaran del orden de los llagados con la intención de derrotarlo, y como veía todo el panorama, la orden había sido acatada con entusiasmo. Cada participante llevaba un número, y los que aún no tenían, esperaban en fila en las distintas mesas repartidas por todo el lugar, allí les sería entregado un papel con un número.   
Bill caminó hasta pararse en medio del campo de entrenamiento, y gritó—. ¡El primero! ¡Quien tenga el número uno, que se presente en este momento!  
En cuanto el joven llego frente a él, la pelea comenzó.   
***  
Muchos, muchos habían pasado. Todos y cada uno de ellos había perdido, muchos de ellos ni siquiera sabían sostener una espada y se habían presentado por la presión de sus familias.  
Bill estaba aburrido, había luchado contra muchos y ninguno se acercaba a su alto estándar de talento. Estaba pensado en que quizá todo había sido un error, pero una mirada a su padre lo detenía de parar todo e ir a descansar, él no quería participar el en discurso que le seguiría a ese curso de acción. Claramente no quería escuchar horas y horas de ‘Te lo dije’ de parte del rey.   
Bill simplemente seguía peleando, mientras sentía una pequeña, muy pequeña, esperanza de encontrar verdadero talento bajo todas esas capas de arrogancia que por razones desconocidas para Bill, todos sus oponentes llevaban al momento de pararse frente a él. Y de la misma forma, todos se alejaban de él dejando la arrogancia en el campo.  
Bill frunció el ceño, con la mirada fija en su contrincante a la vez que escuchaba las burlas y críticas de los que veían.  
—¿Dónde está tu espada? —preguntó Bill con seriedad.  
—No tengo, señor —contestó Lian con nerviosismo.  
—¿Y armadura? —preguntó evaluándolo con la mirada. Lian negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te presentaste si no tienes ninguna arma?  
—Esperaba que alguien me prestará una espada, señor, pero acabo de llegar y-  
—Todos son unos egoístas —interrumpió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Bien, ten mi espada.  
—¿Qué…? —preguntó Lian asombrado, mirando la espada frente a él. Todos a su alrededor pararon con las burlas y un silencio tenso se apoderó del lugar.  
—Estoy buscando talento —comenzó a explicar—, y deseo pelear contra ti, probar tu talento. No puedo hacerlo si no tienes una espada. ¡Que alguien me traiga una espada! —La orden fue acatada con rapidez, en menos de cinco segundos tenía una espada entre las manos.  
—Yo… gracias, señor —murmuró Lian distraídamente, cogió la espada con una mano y la mantuvo con inclinaciones constantes por escasos segundos, como si estuviera determinando el peso con ese simple movimiento. Bill rio mientras hacia el mismo movimiento.  
—¿Estás pesando la espada? —preguntó Bill aun riendo—. Siempre creí que era el único idiota que hacia eso. ¿Conclusión?   
Lian se sonrojó, pero con valentía murmuró una respuesta—. No tiene el peso de una espada de entrenamiento normal pero es mucho más liviana que una espada de combate; solo puedo pensar en que fue hecha especialmente para usted… señor.  
—Buena respuesta. Fue hecha especialmente para mí —coincidió con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba con lentitud—. Eres uno de los pocos que notaría la minúscula diferencia entre mi espada y una de entrenamiento, ¿tus padres poseen una herrería?   
—Mi padre es asistente de un Herrero —explicó con simpleza.  
—Mira, te has ganado un puesto en mi escuadrón —dijo con firmeza—. Estoy buscando talento, y tú lo tienes. Deseo tener a alguien que pueda determinar el peso de una espada solo con tomarla entre las manos, puedes salir de aquí sin pelear pero si aún quieres hacerlo, no te presiones. Ya estas dentro.  
—Yo… quiero pelear —afirmó Lian con seguridad—. Quiero demostrar todo mi talento. —Bill asintió—. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —preguntó abriendo grandes los ojos, el príncipe, frente a él, estaba intentado quitarse la armadura.  
—Igualdad de condiciones —declaró con simpleza—. Sí te gano, no quiero que sea porque yo tenía mis extremidades resguardadas con el metal. ¡Clare, ayúdame! —gritó al no poder quitarse la armadura por sí mismo—. ¿Cómo demonios la aseguraste? —reclamó cuando se vio libre de la armadura.  
Patrick Kaulitz, el rey de Sehred, sentado en un improvisado trono fuera de la valla que rodeaba el área de entrenamiento, simplemente negó con la cabeza, totalmente exasperado por las acciones de su hijo. Mentalmente deseo que todo valiera la pena.  
Ambos se pusieron en guardia, ambos intentando analizar los movimientos del otro. El primero en moverse fue Lian, que se inclinó ligeramente hacia la izquierda antes de comenzar a correr. Bill lo estaba esperando, preparado para el golpe que según él, vendría por la izquierda.   
El golpe fue por la derecha. Todo quedo en silencio mientras veían a su príncipe defenderse a duras penas. Patrick se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado. Jouh se descojonaba de risa en su sitio mientras veía a la única persona aparte de él, que había podido leer a Bill perfectamente.  
—Me engañaste —reclamó Bill frunciendo los labios. Lian simplemente sonrió.   
Rápidamente se vieron involucrados en una interminable secuencia de golpes. Bill se agachó con rapidez para esquivar un golpe directo a su rostro, y apoyando una mano sobre el suelo se impulsó en hacia un costado, y rodó lejos de su oponente. Con una sonrisa emocionada y los ropajes sucios, Bill se levanta de un salto y se puso en guardia nuevamente.  
Él fue el primero en atacar, corrió con rapidez buscando un agujero en la defensa de Lian y al no encontrarlo siguió golpeando, intentando memorizar cada movimiento que su oponente hacia. Bill se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Ambos parecían bailar de forma sincronizada, donde uno golpeaba, el otro esquivaba; era hermoso.   
Todos se hallaban en silencio, inmersos en la pelea que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos. Era algo intenso. Muy intenso. Y todos podían sentirlo, todos podían percibir ese algo en el aire. Todos sentían que estaban viendo el nacimiento de un nuevo prodigio, o quizá, simplemente el nacimiento de una nueva amistad, de una lealtad que podría soportar viento y marea sin tambalearse ni un centímetro.   
Quizá eran ambas cosas las que presenciaban en ese momento; el nacimiento de un prodigio, ligado a una lealtad de oro. Y era emocionante.  
Mientras todos se estremecían por la cantidad de sentimientos que una sola pelea podía general, los jóvenes sobre el campo de entrenamiento seguían golpeando y esquivando con firmeza.  
Lian esquivó un duro golpe, y se inclinó hacia un lado, para salir de la trayectoria del siguiente golpe y bajó su espada para golpear los pies, donde Bill no tendría oportunidad de defender. Bill, viendo el cambio de posición que había efectuado su oponente, con rapidez giro la parte superior de su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.   
La rodilla de Bill comenzó a sangrar ligeramente bajo el filo de la espada de Lian. La espada de Bill había hecho exactamente lo mismo con el hombro de Lian. Un empate. Había sido un maldito empate, y todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados. Casi como si hubieran ganado un guerra.  
—Estas doblemente adentro del equipo —dijo Bill respirando con agitación y cansancio.   
—Necesito sentarme —comentó Lian tirándose al suelo con simpleza. Bill alzó los hombros y lo imitó—. Dios, eso fue divertido.   
Bill asintió—. Sí. Eres bastante bueno.  
—Tú… usted igual, su alteza —murmuró Lian recordando, tardíamente, que la persona junto a él era el príncipe de Sehred y como tal, debía dirigirse a él con respeto.  
—Soy Bill, creo que te lo has ganado —murmuró alzando los hombros—. Creo que… aquí ha ocurrido una gran conexión, puedes llamarme Bill.  
—En ese caso, yo soy Lian —dijo en respuesta.  
—¡Dios, aún quedan muchas personas con las que luchar! —murmuró con desanimo al mirar a su alrededor—. Oh, joder, mi padre… levántate —susurró al ver a su padre acercarse a ambos. Lian se levantó con igual rapidez que el príncipe junto a él—. Padre, que gusto verlo tan guapo —murmuró Bill con una sonrisa—. Le presento al miembro más joven de mi escuadrón, Lian.  
—Un placer, fue una gran batalla —concedió Patrick asintiendo—. Al parecer, sí había talento escondido en la parte baja de la ciudad —murmuró mirando los ropajes de Lian, haciéndolo sonrojar de vergüenza.  
—Padre, me complacería que no avergonzaras a mis amigos —dijo Bill con seriedad—. El duelo seguirá hasta encontrar a dos miembros más —añadió para, indirectamente, pedirle a su padre que se alejará.   
—Claro, debes seguir con tu deber —murmuró Patrick dándole una última mirada a Lian—. Permiso.  
—No entendí —murmuró Lian frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Le desagrado o no?  
—Creo que te respeta profundamente —dijo Bill con la mirada fija en su padre—, pero le gusta hacerse el duro emocionalmente. Le has impresionado.  
***  
Al final del día, el escuadrón de Bill tenía seis integrantes; Jouh, Alan, Lian, Fynn, Brand y Bill, el líder del equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten~


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

 

Sintiendo el calor sobre su cuerpo, Tom suspiró. Llevaba demasiados días caminando, tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta, la comida se había acabado hace dos noches y el agua se agotaría en menos.   
Estaba cansado, agotado tanto física como mentalmente. El prado verde se extendía por kilómetros, y no había nada más que montañas en el lejano horizonte. Él siguió caminando.  
A medida que el sol bajaba de intensidad, también lo hacia la temperatura. Tan concentrado en seguir caminando, en poner un pie delante del otro que el día termino con demasiada rapidez y Tom dejo de sentir calor para comenzar a sentir frío.   
Tiritando, decidió que lo mejor sería descansar. Saco de su mochila las gruesas mantas que Bill había dejado y las extendió sobre el suelo, amparado bajo los únicos árboles que veía en kilómetros. Se acercó a uno de ellos y comenzó a mear con descaro, sabiendo a la perfección que no necesitaba encontrar un lugar oculto pues no había nadie a su alrededor en otros muchos kilómetros más.  
Se recostó sobre las mantas, poniendo la mochila bajo su cabeza e intentó dormir. Y pensó, con los ojos cerrados y la mente despierta, él pensó en que estar a la intemperie sin comida y con poca agua era mejor que la vida que tenía en Sehred, absolutamente mejor que vivir bajo el miedo y la inferioridad. Su último pensamiento consiente fue el de recordarse recolectar comida antes de continuar con su viaje. Y soñó, cuando su mente había pasado al mundo de los sueños, él soñó con un futuro mejor, y con un pequeño niño rubio que le salvaba la vida una y otra vez. Él soñó, y sonrió.  
***  
—¡Mamá! ¡Gane! ¡Mamá, yo gane! —gritó Lian entusiasmado mientras corría por las callejuelas para llegar a su hogar.  
Maryan salió de la casa incrédula—. ¡¿De verdad?!   
Lian espero hasta que estuvo a su lado para responder, se abrazó a ella y comenzó a reír.  
—En realidad no —respondió con honestidad. Su madre, encerrada entre sus brazos pareció desinflarse—. Fue un empate, mamá. ¡Yo! ¡Un empate! ¡Con Bill!   
—¿Bill? —preguntó Maryan alzando una ceja con diversión ante el tono familiar que usaba su hijo para con el príncipe heredero del reino.  
—Es mi amigo, mamá —respondió Lian con seriedad, aunque la tirantez en las comisuras de sus labios rompían ligeramente la seriedad en su tono. Maryan sonrió con lo que ella esperaba, fuese entusiasmo. Más parecía desanimo, pues eso es lo que rodeaba su cuerpo al pensar en el obvio entusiasmo que presentaba su hijo, y en su mente deseó que todo saliese bien. No quería que su hijo sufriese por confiar en quien no debiese; por pensar, con ingenuidad, que tenía el derecho de mezclar su vida con la de alguien de la parte alta del reino.   
Claramente, ella no quería que su hijo saliese herido como ella a su edad, pero por la sonrisa que Lian no podía quitar de su rostro, Maryan guardó silencio, y al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar intentar confiar en la persona maravillosa que su hijo le detallaba.  
Ella intentaría confiar en Bill, el nuevo amigo de su hijo; aunque ella no confiase en Bill, el príncipe del reino.   
—¿Cuándo entrenarás con tu nuevo escuadrón? —preguntó Maryan, ya que aunque estaba determinada en confiar en el juicio de su hijo, deseaba conocer al príncipe en persona para generar su propio juicio.  
—Mañana-  
—Espera, ¿de dónde has sacado esa espada? —preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Se la robaste a Will? ¿Qué te he dio sobre robarle cosas a Will? Oh, Dios, se ve costosa… ¡esto no es de Will! —exclamó al examinar la espada con detenimiento. Y aunque ella no pudiese determinar el peso o el valor de dicha espada como Lian, Maryan tenía el don de notar a simple vista cuando los objetos era de calidad, su resplandor; y la espada entre las manos de su hijo estaba brillando, reluciente.  
—Me la ha obsequiado Bill —respondió Lian con una sonrisa de orgullo que ocupaba gran parte de su rostro—. Dijo que él puede tener una cuando quisiese pero yo por ser pobre… —guardó silencio por un momento—. Creo que se estaba burlando —murmuró con realización, pero en lugar de abatirse, él comenzó a reír—. ¡Ese idiota, debí responderle con algo igual de malvado! —Se regañó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación compartida con Maya.  
Maryan lo vio caminar con una gran incredulidad. Ahora totalmente segura de que la ingenuidad de su hijo sobrepasaba los límites de lo seguro, de que el príncipe solo se había burlado de su hijo, y que él, con su inocencia natural, había creído que todo era parte de un juego amistoso.  
La determinación de acompañar a Lian solo se hizo más grande, ahora se sumaban las ganas de regañar a un príncipe mimado.  
***  
Abrió los ojos, alarmado. Algo había despertado a Tom, y no podía precisar el que. Repentinamente abrió los ojos. Pasos, él escuchaba pasos, malditos pasos en el medio de la nada. Un caballo, determinó segundos después de escuchar con atención. Dos- tres… cuatro caballos se acercaban a gran velocidad, en medio de la noche, en medio de la nada.   
—¿Ladrones? —susurró Tom con alarma. Sus ojos escanearon el horizonte, y sí, cuatro jinetes se acercaban portando antorchas, y no había lugar para esconderse. Con rapidez recogió sus cosas y las guardo en el morral con la evidente dificultad de guardar las mantas desordenadamente.  
No había lugar para esconderse, aunque lo intentará. Los únicos árboles en kilómetros a la redonda eran los cuatro que se encontraban frente a él, casi tan delgados como sus propios brazos, no podrían taparlo ni aunque intentará fusionarse contra los cuatro árboles a la vez.   
Y lo intentó, de hecho. Tom intentó pegarse a los delgados árboles que extrañamente habían crecido en una fila. Pero eran tan delgados que aunque él alzó ambos brazos para simular un par de ramas y fundirse con el entorno, él sobresalía mucho más.   
—¡Mira! —gritó uno de los jinetes, y Tom cerró los ojos con derrota, viendo su inminentemente muerte a segundos de efectuarse, y es más, él estaba casi seguro de haber visto la mitad de su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos hace escasos segundos.   
—¡Por allá hay alguien!   
—¡Yo igual lo veo!   
—¡Creo que es un niño!   
Las cuatro voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, el galope de los caballos resonaba con fuerza, rompiendo el silencio pesado que había acompañado a Tom en todo su viaje. Los jinetes pararon frente a él, Tom podía sentir el cálido aliento de los caballos golpeando su rostro pero aun así, él no abrió los ojos.  
—Estas a salvo, pequeño —Se escuchó una voz por sobre los resoplidos de los cuatro caballos, la voz envió una oleada de calma por todo el cuerpo de Tom, instándolo a abrir los ojos. Frente a él, y desmontando del caballo, se encontraba un hombre adulto. Gracias a las antorchas que los cuatro hombres portaban, Tom pudo identificar en el rostro del hombre una larga cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo izquierdo, tapado con un rustico parche. Con rapidez notó que el resto del cuerpo del hombre estaba repleto de cicatrices. Se veía rudo, y al instante, Tom sintió tranquilidad, como si algo en el hombre le inspirara seguridad—. Te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar. Mi nombre es Cal, fui un esclavo como tú-  
—¿Cómo sabes que fui un esclavo? —preguntó Tom interrumpiendo al hombre.  
—Solo esclavos vienen a estas tierras olvidadas —explicó con una sonrisa calmada—. No eres el primero, y no serás el último. Como te decía antes de que, irrespetuosamente, me interrumpieras —comentó sonriendo para mostrar que la molestia no habitaba su cuerpo—, soy Cal, y los tres jinetes que ves a mis espaldas son Catlyn, Rosh y Sengyn —señaló a cada persona mientras los nombraba. Tom hizo un pequeño gesto en señal de saludo—. Estamos aquí en busca de esclavos que como tú, necesitan de nuestra ayuda.  
Tom asintió esperanzado—. ¿Me llevarán con ustedes?   
—Sí, pero todavía no volveremos —habló con suavidad, intentando que comprendiera todo lo que se estaba diciendo—, nuestro trabajo aún no termina, debemos seguir nuestro camino para encontrar a más personas. Puedes venir con nosotros o esperarnos aquí a que pasemos por ti. Nuestro hogar esta entre esas montañas —señaló hacia el horizonte.  
—Quiero ir, por favor —murmuró Tom asintiendo.  
—Perfecto, ¡Catlyn, necesito comida, por favor! —pidió Cal a la única mujer del grupo—. Gracias —murmuró hacia la mujer a la vez que le tendía una hogaza de pan a Tom.   
—¿Eres el líder? —preguntó Tom mientras era levantado hasta quedar sentado sobre el caballo de Cal—. Porque sería genial que lo fueras, es decir, estás ayudando a muchas personas.  
Cal comenzó a reír, con rapidez se sentó detrás de Tom y el caballo comenzó a galopar—. Soy el líder del refugio —confesó—, pero no soy el líder de la ciudad que comanda el refugio.  
—¿Ciudad? ¿Qué ciudad?  
—La ciudad de los esclavos, nuestra ciudad —dijo Rosh metiéndose en la conversación—. El refugio es donde los esclavos se entrenan para ser guerreros, totalmente voluntario, por supuesto.  
—¿Guerreros? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Tom mirando por sobre su hombro.  
—Para tener la oportunidad de salvar a todos los esclavos —confesó Cal con la voz suave que le caracterizaba—. Queremos liberarlos a todos.  
—Completamente voluntario —repitió Rosh riendo.  
—Lo escuchamos la primera vez, gracias Rosh —murmuró Cal haciendo que el caballo fuese a mayor velocidad—. Yo solo soy el líder del escuadrón de guerreros, y los idiotas que nos siguen son mis generales, y mi círculo más cercano.   
—Por cierto —dijo Rosh repentinamente—, Catlyn es mía, no quiero ver tus ojos sobre ella.  
—No asustes al pequeño, idiota —ordenó Catlyn rodando los ojos—. Y es mentira, eso es solo algo que él quiere y no tendrá. Jamás.  
—Esa crueldad esconde un profundo amor, yo lo sé —bromeó con desinterés.  
—Siempre han sido así —confesó Cal entre susurros al oído de Tom, Tom se giró interesado en la absurda conversación mitad pelea que estaban llevando Rosh y Catlyn—, desde que llegaron aquí. Creo que de esa forma sienten la libertad que no teníamos mientras llevábamos cadenas en nuestros tobillos. La libertad de elegir a quien amar… o a quien no amar —bromeó entre sonrisas.  
—¿Quieren amarse o no? —preguntó Tom confundido.  
—Es… es simple, en realidad —dijo Sengyn decidiendo unirse a la conversación—. Decidieron amarse, y a la vez, decidieron a qué velocidad hacerlo, después de todo, no hay nada que les impida tomar todo con calma; o bromear sobre ello.  
Tom asintió olvidando rápidamente el tema, algo- o alguien, había llamado su atención. A unos cuantos metros, escasamente iluminado por la luna y las cuatro antorchas que se acercaban con rapidez, había un montículo extendido sobre el suelo. Y se veía tan extraño rodeado de planicie que la atención de Tom fue demandada con rapidez.  
—¡Allá! —gritó señalando el bulto extraño e inmóvil. Los caballos aceleraron y en escasos minutos Cal desmontaba y corría hacia lo que parecía ser un hombre. Con asombro, Tom vio que el hombre no llevaba un morral como él, ni mantas para refugiarse al dormir, y al parecer, simplemente había caído desmayado.   
—Así es como llegan los esclavos —murmuró Cal rodeando al hombre con una gruesa manta—. No tienen comida, ni mantas, ni siquiera tienen agua. Nosotros los encontramos deshidratados a poco del desmayo, o desmayados. Es la primera vez que veo a un esclavo traer un equipo completo para sobrevivir el viaje… ¿de dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó fijando su mirada en Tom, el interés era visible en su mirada.  
—Un… un amigo me dio la mochila cuando le dije que buscaría un nuevo hogar —respondió Tom alzando los hombros—. Él me dio todo lo que había dentro.   
Cal asintió—. Si algún día lo ves, debes agradecerle —comentó mientras acomodaba al hombre inconsciente en el caballo de Sengyn —, podrías haber terminado como él o simplemente podrías haber encontrado la muerte. Hay muchos esclavos que no alcanzan a llegar a la ciudad…. ese amigo tuyo, te ha salvado la vida.  
Tom suspiró con la mirada fija en el hombre recostado contra el pecho de Sengyn, desmayado e inerte, y mentalmente agradeció a Bill por la que sería- en realidad, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había agradecido mentalmente.  
***  
La noche había pasado, y Lian caminaba con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz que ocasionalmente daba pequeños saltos mezclados con risillas. Detrás de él caminaba su madre, Maryan, con un semblante ligeramente preocupado, en su rostro se podía apreciar una mueca de escepticismo.   
Bill alzó la mirada en el momento en que Lian saltó por sobre la valla que rodeaba el área de entrenamiento, y sonrió con diversión. Maryan se quedó fuera atenta a la conversación entre ambos.  
—¡Llegas tarde! —reclamó con una sonrisa—. Sabes que puedo darte un castigo por eso, ¿verdad?  
—Pero no lo harás, porque eso retrasaría mucho más el entrenamiento —respondió Lian con descaró.   
—¡No puedes hablarle así! —interrumpió Jouh entre risas—. Te ejecutará, te lo aseguro.  
—Mentiroso —reclamó Bill meneando la cabeza—, mi escuadrón está lleno de mentirosos.   
—Eso me hiere —dijo Jouh acercándose a ambos—. Y no te preocupes, Alan y Fynn también están retrasados. —Bill hizo una mueca de descontento.  
—¿Cómo es posible que lleguen tarde? —reclamó Bill girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia una de las banquillas que adornaban el exterior del lugar—. Deberían aprender de Brand, llegó de los primeros y está entrenando mientras yo los regaño —Brand, cerca de allí, sencillamente alzó una mano en señal de reconocimiento para luego seguir golpeando aire con su espada—. Lian, ven aquí.  
—¿Qué quiere que haga, mi buen señor? —preguntó con interés, y un poco, muy poquito tono de burla.  
—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo y se giró extendiendo una reluciente y visiblemente nueva armadura en el aire—. Sé que no tienes armadura, así que te he comprado una, no quiero verme obligado a desvestirme nuevamente, es decir, para que estemos en igualdad —Se justificó con seriedad.  
—Yo… gracias pero, ¿cómo se usa? —preguntó llevando la armadura ante sus ojos, e intentó analizarla—. No, lo siento, no sé cómo ponérmela.  
Las ruidosas risotadas de Bill se escucharon por todo el lugar, y extrañamente no fueron aplacadas por las carcajadas igualmente ruidosas de los otros tres.   
Maryan, que observaba con atención, solo pudo abrir los ojos con asombro ante el irreal acontecimiento que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos. Lo que ella veía , o creía ver, era a cuatro chicos que reían y bromeaban como si llevasen años de amistad y afecto, no lo que en verdad era, un príncipe y un par de niños sin nobleza. Y ella sonrió de felicidad.  
—Maravilloso, ¿no? —murmuró un hombre a su lado con admiración en la voz—. Estamos siendo testigos de algo sorprendente, ¿no lo crees? El comienzo de una gran lealtad y cariño basado en la amistad… ¿los observaste ayer? Sosteniendo una agradable conversación en mitad de un duelo —comenzó a reír con diversión—.Ellos son lo que Bill necesita, buenos amigos que lo regañen cuando esté haciendo algo equivocado sin el miedo de tener la cabeza cortada.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Maryan admirando lo que el hombre le describía, y sí, ella también podía verlo, el nacimiento de un gran rey y parte de lo que conformaría su círculo más cercano, a quienes él podría llegar en busca de consejos o apoyo. Pensar en que ella, y muchos otros podrían ser testigos del camino en que el príncipe llegará a convertirse en un admirable rey era absolutamente maravilloso. Ella podría tener la posibilidad de ver el camino recorrido, pero su hijo sería una parte directa de ese camino, así que aparte de la emoción que sentía por ver y sentirse parte de algo tan importante, ella sintió orgullo.  
Maryan giró la cabeza sobrecogida por los sentimientos que la simple estampa frente a ella, de cuatro amigos riendo, le había causado, y fijó su mirada en el hombre junto a ella.  
—Soy Nyco –Se presentó con una sonrisa—, soy quien recibe el nombre de primer y mejor amigo del príncipe —añadió mirando con cariño a Bill—. Y lo digo por experiencia, él es lo mejor que le ha pasado a este reino. Y… simplemente me gustaría ser parte de cada paso que da, o al menos poder verlo.  
—Creo que… creo que entiendo —murmuró Maryan asintiendo—. Siento que me sentiría feliz por ser un simple testigo de una historia tan importante como la que se está escribiendo aquí.  
—Se está creando historia —murmuró Nyco con realización—. Solo… solo es algo que me dijo mi padre… que la historia se estaba escribiendo a cada momento y en cada pequeño rincón, y se necesita gran detalle para determinar cuál de todas las historias será trascendental, de otro modo será muy tarde cuando lo notemos-  
—Y habremos perdido la oportunidad de observar por nosotros mismos —comentó Maryan con una sonrisa tranquila—. Esta historia parece trascendental desde este momento… no es tan difícil verlo.  
—El futuro de esta historia que recién comienza es mucho más inmenso y extraordinario de lo que pusiésemos llegar a imaginar —opinó Nyco alzando un hombro—. Y sabiendo eso, solo puedo desear ser un apoyo para Bill, y para todos los que forman parte de ese futuro.  
Maryan abrió la boca para contestar pero las palabras murieron antes de salir por entre sus labios, la voz de Lian había interrumpido su conversación.  
—¡Llegas tarde! —Se escuchó el gritó entusiasta de Lian en todo el área—. ¡Bill puede castigarte por eso! —gritó nuevamente, con voz juguetona.  
—¿Por qué tienes una armadura? —preguntó Fynn saltando la valla para llegar al lado de sus compañeros—. Creí que no tenías —explicó luego de sentir la mirada molesta de la mujer que, apoyada en la cerca de madera, observaba como buitre.  
—Bill.   
—Oh, eso es-  
—¡Lo siento! —Se escuchó otro grito. Bill suspiró exasperado—. Mi madre amaneció enferma y debía prepararle un brebaje para-  
—No necesitas escusas —interrumpió Bill caminando hacia el centro del campo—. No eres el único en llegar tarde, no te preocupes —Y solo con eso, Alan pudo respirar con tranquilidad—. Bien, fórmense e parejas para comenzar el entrenamiento.  
—Esperen —dijo Alan con cierta alarma en la voz—, ¿no vamos a practicar… movimientos de lucha antes de comenzar a pelear entre nosotros?   
Bill murmuró para sí mismo, pensativo, y luego preguntó—. ¿Alguien cree necesario entrenar movimientos? —La única mano alzada estaba unida al cuerpo de Alan—. Eso pensé, no, Alan, no lo haremos.  
Alan bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. No es justo, yo si levante una mano. ¿Mi voto no cuenta?   
—Sí lo hace —respondió Bill con inseguridad—, pero no puedo obligar a los demás a hacer algo que no desean hacer… —Guardó silencio por un momento, prefiriendo pasar por alto el hecho de que sí, podía obligarlos a hacer su voluntad.  
—Sí, sí puedes —Pero al parecer Alan no le dejaría olvidarlo.  
Bill suspiró—. Cuando comencé este escuadrón, me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que mi posición como príncipe tuviera beneficios por sobre ustedes, al menos no dentro de este círculo. No quiero abusar de mi superioridad y menos nuestro primer día juntos. Espero no hacerlo nunca… —explicó—. Fynn contra Jouh—ordenó luego de pensar por un momento—. El ganador peleará contra el ganador entre Brand y Lian; el perdedor contra el perdedor. Yo estaré por allá —señalo hacia un costado con una expresión de derrota que casi se veía cómica—, esteré enseñándole algunos movimientos a Alan —Y comenzó a caminar con flojedad, detrás de él caminaba un Alan con la sonrisa más enorme jamás vista.  
Maryan y Nyco solo sonrieron.  
***  
—Tom, Tom, abre los ojos, Tom —murmuró Cal contra el oído de Tom—. Estamos llegando, Tom, abre los ojos. —Tom solo obedeció porque la voz era molesta y le impedía seguir durmiendo. La luz del sol estaba saliendo por entre las montañas, y el día recién comenzaba.  
Tom notó que con el paso de la noche había dejado la extensa planicie y se habían introducido entre las montañas, y observó a su alrededor con deleite, solo vio montañas, montañas y más montañas.   
—¿Dónde? —preguntó con interés, se aclaró la garganta y se frotó los ojos, buscando despejar el sueño—. ¿Dónde está?  
Cal sonrió mientras señalaba hacia adelante—. Por allá está tu nuevo hogar.  
—La ciudad de los esclavos —murmuró Tom observando los enormes muros que se apoyaban entre las montañas para ganar majestuosidad, y él no podía sentir más tranquilidad por el inseguro viaje que llegaba a su fin.


End file.
